Ginny
by Rimmersworld
Summary: Non Magic AU: Ginny makes some decisions about her marriage with Harry.Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Yet


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or Ginny)

* * *

Ginny

* * *

Dry autumn leaves skipped past, as though dodging Ginny's slow step. It was cold but she knew this was nothing compared to the icy blast that would descend on the small settlement within a few short weeks.

Slowing her pace, she looked at the hill before her.

"Come on girl," she said aloud encouraging herself.

Taking deep breathes she powered on and was only slightly out of breathe at the top. Ginny smiled to herself.

"It gets easier every day" she thought. If only the rest of the evening had that promise. Sadness threatened to overwhelm her. It was a feeling she was getting used to.

In the distance she could see her tiny house; there was no car in the yard which meant that Harry wasn't there yet. He should've been home long ago.

Sighing, Ginny remembered back when he eagerly awaited her return, hot chocolate ready and a welcoming fire blazing.

When did it things change?

Ginny imagined the scene around Harry now, bright lights, colourful decorations, Joe banging on the old piano and Harry weaving a tale that held captive his audience. He was the most liked young man in all the forestry. Friendly and eager to please, there was not a person in all of Tindale that didn't welcome his friendship.

A mocking laugh burst out of Ginny, startling her with the cruelty of truth. Tears glassed over her eyes and threatened to overflow, but she denied them with a sniff.

Ginny knew from experience she wasn't one of those lucky women that could cry and remain attractive. Harry liked it when she shone; He basked in the glow of her admirers and when they were out together the world saw what he wanted them to see.

They were a beautiful couple, teenage sweethearts, both attractive in their different ways.

He was tall and dark, his green eyes danced merrily as he charmed all those around him. While Ginny was a tanned and athletic red head with amber eyes.

Bright lights up ahead broke into her thoughts, her heart leapt. Harry was coming home, she was glad she had stifled her tears. She would be the perfect wife he wanted.

The lights didn't turn into the drive way as expected but sped up and passed by. Disappointed and angry at herself, Ginny's resolve broke and she allowed the tears of disappointment to fall down her icy cheeks.

The house was dark; Ginny entered silently and quickly. There was warmth coming from the kitchen and she remembered the stew she had put in the slow-cooker early that morning. Opening the lid carefully a delicious aroma escaped with the steam. She shivered and moved to the combustion heater to stir up the fire. Quickly Ginny threw on some kindling and coaxed a small flame into life. Mesmerized she reached into the wood box for a larger piece but found it empty.

"That's right, the one thing I ask you to do!" Ginny exploded reaching for her boots. They were cold and stiff as she pushed her foot deep inside the first one, wincing as a small rock bruised her instep. Pain now added to anger, fuelling her steps down the dangerously narrow path to the chopping block out side. Ginny saw split pieces lying where they had fallen, looking around she found the wheel barrow and quickly loaded it up. The weather prediction was for showers, glancing up she made out the dark clouds against the darker backdrop of evening sky and decided that a few loads inside would be wise.

Carefully she pulled the wheel barrow towards the house; this was a bit tricky as there wasn't any room to turn around, but many years of practice gave her confidence.

Ginny carried as many blocks as she could and hastily sped back for another as she heard the plop, plop of thick rain drops falling.

"Sounds like its going to hail" she thought to herself and hurried for more wood.

"Harry had all morning to do this, while I pulled a double shift" "what's wrong with the man?" Ginny moaned to herself.

At the Western, Harry ordered another round. This was where he was happy, surrounded by friends and telling jokes. The cares of the day over and the responsibilities of home life put aside for a short time. He spotted Seamus and signalled him, He'd heard a new joke today and needed the straight man to bounce this one off. Together they walked to the group, Seamus carefully balancing his beer.

Roars of laughter, it was a good one, tears streaming from their eyes with Jake's laughter turning into a chocking cough. Fists pounding his back Harry beamed in the acceptance he felt from this group.

Hermione came over with her scotch and leaned into Harry, asking where Ginny was, and why didn't she come to the pub anymore? Harry inwardly sighed, Hermione drank too much and she said things a woman shouldn't say. She pulled the mood down with her honest appraisals.

Harry took a deep breath, smiled and told her that since the hospital had changed everyone's shifts around he didn't know when Ginny would be available for their "girl's night out". That wasn't good enough for Hermione she continued to ask more questions about Ginny, he looked around for an escape from this woman and found none. The others had dispersed leaving him out of his element and uncomfortable.

Harry quickly lied and said that he needed to be getting home to make dinner for Ginny. He was cranky that his evening was cut short and that his buddy's had deserted him to this woman that acted more like a man.

Harry got into his car and looked worriedly at the darkening sky, perhaps this was for the best. It looked like rain and soon.

The sound of a vehicle skidding startled her; she awkwardly spun around to the house, hoping that Harry could help her with the remaining wood, but she slipped on the wet path. As she fell she grabbing at anything to steady herself but she knew she was going to fall and hard.

The thud of Ginny's head was hidden by the sudden downward rush of rain.

Inside now, Harry quickly closed the door, happy that he had beaten the rain.

He saw the wood and smiled, knowing that Ginny had brought it in between shifts. Since the hospital had been taken over he didn't know what her hours were. Ginny had carefully explained the roster and had even pinned it inside the wardrobe door for his use, but he didn't want to have to worry about that. She would be home, within half an hour of the end of her shift, being the predictable little wife that she was. Ginny liked to walk through town and up the hill and had frequently said she liked the exercise.

Distracted by the smell of his favorite stew, he helped himself to a huge bowl and talked contentedly to his sister, Sharon, for the better part of an hour.

Suddenly shivering he ended his call, and poked at the fire. There was barely any heat in it and was suddenly cranky with Ginny, "Why didn't she bring up more kindling when she brought up the wood?" After all she had six hours between shifts today. Or was that yesterday? He couldn't remember, briefly he thought to check the roster, but it didn't matter, she would be home when she finished work, just like she always was. Margaret, the head nurse would give her a lift if she wanted one

Outside, slowly regaining consciousness Ginny moaned, aware of sharp points of pain mostly against her face, she lifted her arms to protect her face from her unknown assailant, only to realize that she was lying outside with rain and hail dashing against her exposed body. She heaved herself over and twisted against the incredible pain in her leg and her head. Her face splashed in water. The shock caused her to involuntarily push back away from the icy stuff, causing more pain. She screamed out for help, knowing her only help was in Harry, when he came home and if he could hear her.

The heavy rain and hail continued on for a long time, lulling Harry into an exhausted sleep in front of the television. When he woke he looked at the time and decided that Ginny must have pulled a double shift. Yes that was it; he remembered her saying something about a double shift. Contented that all was well he walked to the bedroom not bothering to set the alarm. After all Ginny would come home just after daylight. He would wake refreshed and they would make love til it was time to get up for work. Harry fell deeply asleep, the sleep that comes with a well ordered and contented life.

Throughout that long cold and wet night, Ginny slipped in and out of consciousness. Her voice barely a whisper now, her throat hoarse from calling for help. Exhaustion and hypothermia gripped Ginny's body. Her life played over and over in her mind, things she should have done, things she regretted doing, "why was he never there for her".

She made some decisions there in the mud; if she survived things would be different.

Harry woke suddenly not knowing what was wrong. He jumped out of bed to bright sunlight streaming through the window. Instantly cranky that Ginny had left him asleep. Suddenly ashamed of his reaction, it dawned on him that she hadn't come home at all. He reached for the phone and called the hospital.

Quickly he learned that Ginny ought to have been home before dark the previous evening. Margaret had offered a lift but Ginny had declined.

Now fully worried he sat on the bed and thought it through. Where could she be? The storm…the wood. "Oh.. No God No!" he ran out the backdoor and down the winding path. There she was lying twisted, muddied her face pale blue. He could feel no pulse. She was dead. He sat down and sobbed with the shock of it all. Til he realised that the reason for his tears were worry that he would look bad for not finding her earlier. He finally understood himself, he was relieved that he wasn't tied to a house, a wife, a mortgage any more.

As the truth hit him, a sudden moan wrenched from Ginny's body. Shocked, he took off his pyjama top and covered her, thanking God that she was alive after all. Carefully he picked her up and brought her inside the house, putting her under the covers of their bed, thankful that the electric blanket was still on.

Harry called for the ambulance and flicked the kettle on; there was not else much he could do til they arrived. He went into the bed room to lie on the bed beside her and wait for the experts.

Ginny's eyelids flickered awake she was still pale but not deathly blue anymore, tears rolled unheeded down her cheeks. "I fell, and I called for you all night long. Where were you?" "Why didn't you look for me?" Harry couldn't answer. He was torn apart inside, too many emotions and too much truth within him. He couldn't look at Ginny but she knew. Quietly she said the words they both wanted to hear "I want a divorce"

* * *

This was my first fic! please be nice and review!!!

* * *


End file.
